Amargo
by Maziixd
Summary: —Amargo, son como tu carácter— dijo tímidamente ella —Lo puedes solucionar— contesto él. No siempre es el sabor que te imaginas.


_**Naruto no me pertenece es del Kishimoto-sama**_

_Si eres fan del SasuHina leer abajo._

_Comienza en…_

_3._

_2._

_1._

_._

…_**.**_

**Amargo.**

*****

Estaba ansiosa daría su primer beso y a quien más que a su novio. Llevaban saliendo dos meses y en ese tiempo no se habían dado beso alguno, pero hoy sería distinto, ambos probarían el sabor del otro.

Hinata estaba ansiosa no paraba de mirar el reloj, todavía le faltaba cuatro horas para encontrarse con su novio. Todavía no lo podía creer hoy daría su beso.

Le fue inevitable recordar la conversación con Sakura.

— ¿Qué sabor tiene Sasuke-kun? —

Hinata solo ladeo la cabeza en forma de no entender a lo que se refería Sakura, ésta solo le dio una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes, después que se besan te queda un gusto en tus labios y siempre me he preguntado a que saben—

Sakura en algún tiempo estuvo enamorada del Uchiha pero encontró a su media naranja y ese era Naruto Uzumaki.

—Eh… la verdad no sé, nunca lo he besado— bajo la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo.

—Llevan casi tres meses saliendo y no lo has besado— solo negó —Yo llevo un mes con Naruto y ya a hemos hecho beep y beep y beep en menos de una semana.

Sakura era un gamberra igual que Naruto para ambos le era más fácil expresarse, pero para Hinata era difícil por la timidez y Sasuke era muy frio para expresar alguna clase de "deseo".

—Sakura-san—susurró — ¿A que saben los labios de Naruto-kun?— la peli rosa solo la miró y le cayó una gran gota por la sien.

— A ramen, todo el día pasa comiendo eso y ya sus labios le quedó impregnado con ese sabor— se tocó los labios. —Creo que ese sabor a ramen que tiene me dejo enamorada más de él.

Las campanas de las doce se hicieron escuchar por todo el salón, aquel sonido la hizo despertar del los pensamientos en que estaba sumergía ¿Cuántas horas llevaba recordando? Eso era lo de menos, ahora tendría que ir y besar a Sasuke y saber a que sabían aquellos labios.

"_Me pregunto a que sabrán los labios de Sasuke_"

A Dulce.

A Menta.

A Miel.

Miles de sabores se le pasan por la cabeza, quizás algunos de ellos tendría el sabor de los labios de Sasuke.

Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente pero ninguno daba el paso inicial. ¿Cómo lo harían si ambos son tan callados?

Sasuke avanzó unos cuantos pasos para ver a su novia más de cerca. Le acaricio la mejilla y ésta solo se dejo llevar por la caricia.

Comenzó a agachar un poco la cabeza hasta que sintió el aliento de Hinata, se detuvo y observó como ella le veía la boca, ambos querían lo mismo aunque no se lo digieran ambos se expresaban con hechos no con sentimientos; ambos sabían que se amaban pero ninguno a dicho un "te quiero" o un "te amo" porque lo sabían y no necesitaban decírselo.

Hinata comenzó a elevarse para probar aquellos labios que desde ya hace tiempo necesitaba.

Comenzaron lentamente y luego más apasionados. Pero como todo ser vivo necesitaban aire, y ellos no eran la excepción, se tuvieron que separar lentamente, ambos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa, seguramente ese beso seria inolvidable.

Todavía no podía olvidar a que sabían los labios de Sasuke, nunca pensó que tendrían un gusto tan raro.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — Ella solo negó

—Sasuke-kun, ¿A que saben mis labios? — preguntó tímidamente

— ¿Tus labios?—repitió —a dulce— no hubo respuesta de Hinata

—Aunque nunca me han gustado los dulces— se acercó al rostro de Hinata—creo que estaba a sido una excepción, tus dulces labios me dan ganas de lamerlo— comenzó a lamer lentamente los labios de ella —Morderlos— mordió el labio inferior dejándole una pequeña marca —Y lo mejor de tus dulces labios, es que nunca se acabaran y son solo para mí.

Hinata no sabía que decir las palabras sensuales de Sasuke la dejo sin habla hasta que escucho la pregunta de éste.

— ¿Y los míos?

Bien, no sabía que contestar, lo amaba demasiado como para decirle algo que hiriera a su orgullo

—Sasuke-kun… tus labios tienen un sabor…

—Dímelo— ordenó

—Amargo, son como tu carácter— Luego cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho pero él tenía la cabeza mirando hacia otro punto que no era Hinata, parecía resentido.

—Discúlpame… entiendo si te enojas— las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

Sasuke se giró a verla y la calló con un beso, un beso más intenso que el primero.

—Tienes razón, mis labios son amargos y quiero que pasen a dulce ¿y sabes cómo lo hare? — Hinata negó —Comiendo dulces, tus dulces labios ¿me ayudas?— ella solo asintió

Quizás no siempre tú pareja tenga el sabor de labios esperado pero le puedes ayudar a cambiarlo ¿no?

*******

**

*

**Nota de la autora:** Como se habrán dado cuenta ya he hecho dos one-shot de esta pareja pero voy para la tercera y creo que habrá una cuarta.

La última historia trae de todo; romance, drama, humor y más. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo me pueden ayudar? Es fácil solo tienen que entrar a mi profile y responder la pregunta, elijan tres, solo tres por favor voy en serio cerrare las encuestas cuando tenga 10 votos o menos y publicare el primer capítulo y sabrán cuales son las hermanas de Hinata.

Otro punto es que si quieren hacer cualquier pregunta de cualquier tipo vallan al link que también está en mi profile al final.

Estoy creando un foro de la pareja SasuHina pero necesito moderadores que me ayuden y aporten al foro (el que quiera que me mande un mp).

PD: Disculpen por la falta de ortografía y redacción todavía estoy intentando mejorar :D


End file.
